Claire Nuñez
'Claire Nuñez '''is a major character in the ''Tales of Arcadia franchise. She is the tritagonist of Trollhunters and a major character in 3Below. She is Jim's love interest. Background Claire is best friends with Mary Wang and Darci Scott. She was initally Jim's secret crush. She becomes aware of Jim's double life as a normal teenager and a Trollhunter. Over the course of the series, she and Jim begin to fall in love with each other. Claire is also good friends with Toby, who initially has a rivalry with Claire when she learns about their secret and joins Team Trollhunters. She is extremely close to her surrogate brother, NotEnrique, who calls her his sister and she calls him her brother. Official Description "Wise beyond her years and suspicious of Jim's strange behavior, Claire finally gets her answers when she discovers her baby brother was swapped for a Changeling Troll! She is then introduced to a wondrous world full of Trolls and magic. However, this doesn't distract her from her quest to save her brother no matter the odds or obstacles, though it helps that Jim is willing to do almost anything for her. She becomes an integral part of the Trollhunting team with her sharp wit and strong loyalty to friends and family." Personality For the first few episodes, Claire was more of a flat character and just tolerated Jim at best, which wasn't helped by how flaky he appeared due to his new double life. Soon enough, Claire became suspicious and concerned about Jim's behavior, so she went to investigate what was going on. She was a far cry away from encouraging violence but when she became a Trollhunter, Claire became somewhat violent, as she wanted to kill Morgana for possessing her. There is also a motherly side to Claire, as she cares for her brother, who is a baby, especially since she learned that her brother Enrique was replaced by a Changeling. Claire is very intelligent and observant, as she is highly suspicious of Jim as he begins acting strangely. Jim will do almost anything for her. Claire is also a talented actress, and admires Shakespeare, even trying otu for Romeo and Juliet. One of her greatest fears is failure in protecting her brother and she blames herself for his disappearance. She is also quite irritable and impatient with others when they get annoying, proven by her relationships with NotEnrique and Toby. She also remained responsible one of the trio and cared for her friends a great deal. She hated keeping secrets from Mary and Darci, her best friends and stated that her double life was complicated to them. Physical Appearance Claire is a beautiful young woma, even stated by Merlin himself. She has a medium height with a slim built. She has darker white skin with a gold tone, light freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She has dark brown eyes and black to very dark brown hair depending on the light with the Blue streak. After using and being corrupted by the Shadow Staff, Claire's streak turned white. She wears a light purple turtleneck shirt with a darker pink skull and the word "HAMLET" under a short dark purple jacket, a short blue skirt, gray leggings with black shoes and a lot of colorful barrettes in her hair. When using an intense amount of power from the Shadow Staff, her eyes turn pitch black with only her irises and pupils shining in some dark purple color. However, when Morgana's power is controlling her, it glows dark yellow. Merlin crafts Claire new armor. She wears a purple suit of women's knight armor, a breastplate, pauldrons, vambraces, cuisses, poleyns, greaves, and sabatons with purple trimmings. It has a purple inner layer and she wears purple claw finger ring tips, similar to MOrgana's and a purple helmet that also covers her hair. Her helmet is similar to Morgana's but it shows most of her face. It also has a light purple diamond encrusted on her breastplate, similar to Merlin's. Possessions *'Shadow Staff: '''Claire's primary weapon. She came into possession of the staff when Angor Rot lost it when he teleported himself and Claire to an underwater realm. She successfully used it. Claire can only activate it when she is feeling angered. However, she later learns to control it with a new feeling: Fear in fear of drowning. She uses it to save NotEnrique and the alst peace of the Killahead bridge the Trolls had transported to be thrown in the deepest parts of the sea. In the season 2 finale, Claire used the staff with all her power to transport herself, her friends and the other trolls out of the caverns of Trollmarket and into Arcadia Woods. By season 3, Claire has successfully learned how to use it. Claire manages to gain full possession of it when Morgana attempts to take it from her and claims it is hers. However, Claire states it is hers now. During the Eternal Night War, Claire had Toby destroy it with his warhammer so they could permanently trap Morgana in the Shadow Realm. Claire threw it to him and Toby successfully smashed it while trapping Morgana in the realm forever. The only downside to the staff was that Claire could not use it to recognize Jim when he turned half-troll, half-human. ''Tales of Arcadia franchise Trollhunters Part 1 Claire is introduced in the series as a girl Jim has a crush on. Mr Strickler, the professor of history class at high school, highly encourages Jim to talk to her rather than watch her from afar. She officially becomes a Trollhunter in the second half of part one. She meets Blinky and AAARRGGHH!!! for the first time while coming to trollmarket. Vendel takes an immediate liking to her when she reveales she can speak Troll. Part 2 Part 3 3Below Claire only has two major appearances in 3Below. Part 1 The Tarron Siblings She and Team Trollhutners join the Akiridion royals, Krel and Aja Tarron in stopping a trickster troll. Claire likes being on the teenagers' ship, and is intrigued by how the ship knows her name. Though they defeat the trickster troll one final time, they are forced to use the Akiridion technology that the trickster troll after they are discovered. Claire and her friends are upset that they never will meet the Tarrons or learn of their secret. However, Blinky assures that fate will reunite them again. Lightning in a Bottle Claire appears in "Lightning in a Bottle," and shares the same role of the time they were collecting ingredients for Merlin's potion to turn Jim half-troll. However, it is told in Aja and Krel's point of view. Last Night on Earth She also appears in "Last Night on Earth," where she appears in her purple armor and talking to the audience at the Battle of the Bands and warning them about the eternal night. She mentions that there is something outside of their world invading Earth. Krel wonders if she is talking about him and his sister. Part 2 Claire does not appear in the second part of the series, however. she is mentioned by Mary and Darci in Claire in Hobokin with "Uncle Marlin" (Merlin). Wizards Claire is slated to appear in "Wizards" as one of the major protagonists. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. At first, Claire was oblivious to Jim's crush on her and according to Toby, she barely knows Jim exists. However, when they begin to rehearse for Romeo and Juliet, Claire developed a two-way crush with him. However, their relationship as friends are briefly strained after he had acted like a jerk to her during one of their dress rehearsals. When he told her about Goblins and the trolls existing, Claire first thought he was insane until she saw Goblins actually attacking them. She immediately apologized to him and refused to abandon Jim when he told her to run as he fended off the trolls. Claire grew very worried for Jim when he had to be taken to the hospital after his fight with the Goblins and Nomura and stayed with him all night. In the end of the first half of part 1, Claire decided that she and Jim would work together to rescue their brother. Their relationship began growing at the end of the second half of season one, especially because Jim promised to help rescue Enrique and also Blinky noticed their affections for each other. Claire also asked him to their spring dance and Jim accepted. They had their first dance in the penultimate season 1 episode and nearly kissed until Claire realized in horror that Angor stole her key to Trollmarket. Claire tried convincing Jim not to leave for the Darklands by himself, but Jim is doing this to protect Claire and their other friends. When Jim was trapped in the Darklands, Claire did whatever it took to bring him back. They officially began dating in the latter half of season 2, where she finally called him her boyfriend and she refused to leave him. Even after Jim was turned into a half-troll, Claire accepts him for who he is now, not caring what he looked like and commented that it "was not that bad." When they were chasing each other in the woods, Jim gave her a small kiss but Claire, despite liking it, told him that they did not have time to kiss because they were training. When Jim stated he couldn't stand not being half-troll, Claire tells Jim that his friends and family love him and are there to support him. Claire proves her eternal love for Jim by loving who he was, stating he was the same Jim on the outside. She went even further as to joining him with his quest to relocating a new Hearthstone in Hoboken, New Jersey. along with her parents' reluctant approval, as long as they come back to visit often. Darci Scott and Mary Wang Darci Scott and Mary Wang are Claire's best friends and the people she hangs out with the most. They are notably inseparable, but when Claire beame a Trollhunter, the girls realized she had been hanigng out with Jim more than them. Claire found it hard not being able to tell her friends about her other life, but the two girls mistake Claire's recent behavior for having a secret college boyfriend. Darci and Mary both support Jim and Claire's relationship and were supportive of them getting together. For example, Mary decided to give up her seat so Jim would sit with Claire and let them talk to each other. She genuinely appeared to be excited about them kissing each other for rehearsals. Darci and Mary also wanted to hear how Jim asked her to their spring fling dance, with Claire responding that she actually asked him. Darci found it romantic but Mary found it absurd because the guy asks the girl not the other way around. Toby Domzalski At first, Claire and Toby rarely had any interactions with each other. She often forgot his name and people kept correcting her. However, after becoming part of the Trollhunters, Claire appeared a bit friendlier with Toby, especially if they were going to work together as teammates, but they had problems of their own. Their relationship is heavily explored in "Airheads," where Toby felt jealous that Claire was joining the team and was envious of her wielding the Shadow Staff. He thought that he and Claire could never be friends and that she was going to replace him as Jim's sidekick. He actively sparred with her, blaming her for losing the kill stone they needed to kill Gunmar. However, when Toby is infected with the anti-gravity curse, he and Claire were supposed to deliver for Jim, she helps him. When she loses him, Claire refuses to let Toby down until he apologized for being a butt to get. Toby reveals that he has been jealous of Claire and, as mentioned above, feared that he was going to become a third wheel. However, Claire told Toby that he and Jim were the dynamic duo and that nothing would ever change that. This act causes them to finally put aside their rivalry and realize that Jim needs both of them right now more than ever. Toby also helped Claire finally master the powers of the Shadow Staff by making her angry and opening a large power. At the end, they are finally friends and seen sparring each other with their weapons in a playful way. They became very good friends when working to get Jim out of the Darklands. When Claire and Jim left with the trolls to find a new home, Toby was sad to see his two best friends go, with them promising to return one day. Blinky Galadrigal Good friends, Claire met Blinky along with AAARRRGGHH!!! in the second half of the first part when she stumbled upon them while excitedly looking over Trollmarket. She got along rather well with Blinky when she first met, him, calling her "Faire Claire" and was excited to learn that she had read the books on Trolls. Blinky noticed that Claire and Jim had affections for each other based on the way they acted around each other. Claire usually went to Blinky in case anything went out of hand, which is what she did do when she and Toby were cursed with levitation. When she was possessed by Morgana, Blinky refused to allow Strickler to kill her when Morgana got out of hand. AAARRRGGHH!!! Claire met AAARRRGGHH!!! in the second half of the first part when she stumbled upon them while excitedly looking over Trollmarket. Claire was deeply sadden when she learned that AAARRRGGHH!!! was dying from Angor's poisoned sword and cried that he was apparently leaving them for good. Claire told AAARRRGGHH!!! that despite just getting to know him, Claire gave him a hug and a sad farewell. When AAARRRGGHH!!! was fully turned to stone by Angor, Claire was overcome with grief and was about to go to him after AAARRRGGHH!!! froze, but Draal stopped her because they needed to continue fighting Angor's golems. Morgana Claire hates this witch more than ever and considered the evil witch to be her Archenemy. She has had absolute hatred for Morgana, especially after she took possession of the girl after she used Morgana's own shadow staff and was corrupted by the powers. Morgana used Claire to tell Gunmar how to bring the Eternal night, trying to kill her own boyfriend Jim, and trapping her soul in the Shadow Realm. After returning home, Claire hates the witch and could think of many nasty things to call her when Merlin reveals her titles. She retained Morgana's memories and knowledge. Claire regains control of her body and severed Morgana's connection with the staff. She desires to duel her during the Eternal Night. Trivia * In the book series, Claire had longer hair, her last name was "Fontaine", and was Scottish instead of Hispanic. * Her favorite food is guacamole and would bathe in it (which defeats the purpose of bathing). * She becomes the first human (and apparently the first female) to wield Angor Rot's former weapon, the Shadow Staff. * In "Recipe for Disaster", Claire is revealed to be allergic to dust. * In "So I'm Dating a Sorceress", Claire mentions having a Mexican grandmother. * Claire is the only main character from Trollhunters to not make any physical appearances in Part Two of 3Below, but has been mentioned in a couple episodes, such as "Mother's Day" and "A Glorious End, Part Two". Gallery Category:Tales of Arcadia characters Category:Trollhunters characters Category:Wizards characters Category:3Below characters Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Characters introduced in 2016 Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Witches Category:TV show characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings